Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/Credits
Opening Title Card Beauty AND THE BEAST THE ENCHANTED CHRISTMAS Ending Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Director ANDY KNIGHT Written by FLIP KOBLER & CINDY MARCUS and BILL MOTZ & BOB ROTH With the Voice Talents of PAIGE O’HARA as Belle ROBBY BENSON as Beast JERRY ORBACH as Lumiere DAVID OGDEN STIERS as Cogsworth BERNADETTE PETERS as Angelique TIM CURRY as Forte With the Voice Talents of HALEY JOEL OSMENT as Chip FRANK WELKER as Phillippe/Sultan JEFF BENNETT as Axe/Poke JIM CUMMINGS as Various KATH SOUCIE as Enchantress With the Voice of PAUL REUBENS as Fife With the Voice of ANGELA LANSBURY as Mrs. Potts Music by RACHEL PORTMAN Additional Music and Orchestration by MICHAEL STAROBIN Songs by RACHEL PORTMAN and DON BLACK Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Associate Director KEITH INGHAM Assistant Director WILLIAM SPEERS Art Directors JULIE EBERLEY – CLIVE POWSEY Line Producer SUSAN KAPIGIAN Film Editor DANIEL LEE Story Supervisor ELLEN GURNEY Storyboard ANDY KNIGHT MIKE BURGESS – RED ROVER LTD. DENISE KOYAMA – JOHN DORMAN STEVE MOORE Character Design MIKE BURGESS – ANDY KNIGHT Animation Director PETE CANDELAND Director of Layout RICCARDO DURANTE Key Background Stylist CLIVE POWSEY Colour Key Stylists JULIE EBERLEY REBECCA BARCLAY – CHRIS WALLACE Songs Arranged and Conducted by MICHAEL STAROBIN SONGS “DECK THE HALLS” Performed by JERRY ORBACH – DAVID OGDEN STIERS ANGELA LANSBURY – BERNADETTE PETERS and CHORUS “STORIES” Performed by PAIGE O’HARA “AS LONG AS THERE’S CHRISTMAS” Performed by ANGELA LANSBURY – PAIGE O’HARA BERNADETTE PETERS – JERRY ORBACH DAVID OGDEN STIERS – ANDREW KEENAN BOLGER and CHORUS “DON'T FALL IN LOVE” Performed by TIM CURRY “AS LONG AS THERE’S CHRISTMAS” (REPRISE) Performed by PAIGE O’HARA – BERNADETTE PETERS “A CUT ABOVE THE REST” Performed by JERRY ORBACH – DAVID OGDEN STIERS PAIGE O’HARA “ENCHANTED CHRISTMAS” Chorus JUDY BLAZER – JEFF BLUMENKRANTZ VICTORIA CLARK – GREGG EDELMAN REBECCA LUKER – JUDY KAYE HOWARD MCGILLIN – LAUREN MITCHELL WILBUR PAULEY – MARTIN VIDNOVIC SHARON SCRUGGS – TED SPERLING MAXINE WATERS – GENE MILLER CARMEN TWILLIE – BOBBIE PAGE OREN WATERS – KEVIN DORSEY ANDREA ROBINSON – BILL CANTOS Vocal Contractors TED SPERLING – BOBBI PAGE Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Additional Orchestrations by DANNY TROOB Music Mixers CHRIS DIBBLE MIKE FARROW JOHN RICHARDS Music Contractors GEORGE HAMER REGGIE WILSON END TITLE SONG “AS LONG AS THERE’S CHRISTMAS” Performed by PEABO BRYSON & ROBERTA FLACK Produced & Arranged by ROBBIE BUCHANAN for ROBBIE BUCHANAN, INC. PEABO BRYSON & ROBERTA FLACK appear courtesy of ANGEL RECORDS Talent Manager JULIE MORGAVI Talent Coordinator STEPHANIE MCCORKLE WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA, INC. TORONTO STUDIO Key Layout Design RICCARDO DURANTE Layout MICHAEL BROOKS – BLAYNE BURNSIDE BRIAN COUGHLAN – JOHN LIN KENT MADDEN – ANDREW WOLF Design BRAD GRAHAM BELLE Senior Animators DAVE QUESNELLE – SHAWN SELES MARC SEVIER BELLE Animators YOUNSIK CHOI – TREVOR DEANE-FREEMAN TROY QUANE BELLE Lead Assistant KYUNG HEE-BAKER BELLE Assistants JEE CHAN BAYLIS – ANDREW D. KNIGHT EUNICE CHOI – MEE KYUNG LEE KEVIN FRASER – CHRIS PALIMAKA JUDY PIERSMA BELLE Inbetween Supervisor WERONIKA KAPELANSKA BELLE Inbetween Artists ANDRE BEAULNE – ELIZABETH LEWIS CERISSA GRIEVE – SHAWN PASCUTTINI GINA FERREIRA – HONG QI MIKE HELMER – CINDY TANNER BEAST Senior Animators PETE CANDELAND – DAVID GOSMAN BEAST Animators JOE GIAMPAPA – DANNY KAHAN KEVIN MCDONAGH BEAST Lead Assistant SCOTT COLLIE BEAST Assistants LEE CADIEUX – ROLAND L’ECUYER STEVE FITCH – JEFFREY SIZE BEAST Inbetween Supervisor DEBORAH AHEE BEAST Inbetween Artists MARK BEAUMONT – RICK KNOWLES APUTIK GARDINER – WAYNE LEE PACK BRAD HUGHES – DONNA RUTZ DONALD KIM – KIM STUBBS-LAW Feature Characters’ Senior Animator ROB SHEDLOWICH Feature Characters’ Animators JOE GIAMPAPA – MARCO PIERSMA MAGNUS HJERPE – EVAN STEACY JOHN MAHOVLICH – PHILLIP WILLIAMS Feature Characters’ Lead Assistants ANNE BRAND – LUC MARIER Feature Characters’ Assistants BRAD LUCAS – JAN ROSICKI MICHAEL MILLIGAN – PHILIPP TIQUI Feature Characters’ Inbetween Supervisor STEVEN BOECKLER Feature Characters’ Inbetween Artists JOEL DE LA CRUZ – YASSER HAIDAR STEVE MILLARD CGI Animation Supervisor PAUL HUNT CGI Layout JOHN LIN CGI Animators PAUL HUNT – BRIAN FOSTER BILL PONG – SEAN SULLIVAN Background Artists CATHERINE BROCKHOUSE – SCOTT CAMERON DON GAUTHIER – IAN HASTINGS KEN NICE – MEI TSAO PABLO VILLAMAYOR Effects Supervisor DAN TURNER Senior Effects Animator BOB COWAN Effects Animators JEFF ASTOLFO – LORENZO DEL BIANCO JAMES DAWKINS – LOUISE KINER Effects Assistant Animators RON KILBRIDE – SIMON NORTHWOOD GREG PARKER – SEUNG-SOO YUN Production Manager SUSAN KAPIGIAN Production Coordinators CGI & Layout BARBARA FOERSTER Animation & Assistants LAURIE HANDFORTH Effects & Inbetween Artists JAN STEPHENSON Assistant to Production Manager RANDI YAFFA First Assistant Film Editors DON BRIGGS JOHN ROYER Assistant Film Editors SCOTT BUCSIS PHILIP MALAMUTH Assistant Music Editor TOMMY HOLMES Production Assistant STEFAN BROGREN Pencil Test Operator JOSEPH VERISSIMO Checkers MARK HARRIS CINDY KONG DIANA LYLE Producer Digital Animation DOUG LITTLE Systems Manager JONATHAN SEET Assistant Systems Manager JEREMY CHEW Digital Ink and Paint Manager TYLER BAYLIS VTR & DDR Operator DAMIAN TEMPORALE Compositing DAVID ALTMAN – KEVIN CLARK ROBERTO FIUMANO – ALEXANDRA GOEDRICH CHARLIE LUCE – BREANDAN MCGRATH KURT REINHOLTZ – RYAN SMITH Effects Compositing DEREK CRAIG X-Sheet and Artwork Scanners ELISE LARCHER ANGELA LUSCOMBE MEL VAVAROUTSOS THOMAS VOGT Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Manager MIKE POLITO Digital Painters VICTORIA DIMECH – HELEN KENNEDY DAVID LAWRENCE – VIKKI LANGELIER KEVIN STOTT – BOB WENGLE – JOE ZHAO Scene Color Checker DAVID LAWRENCE VANCOUVER STUDIO Unit Animation Director KEITH INGHAM Head of Layout KEN NICHOLLS Layout ROB CHAPLIN – JOHN C. HILL Background Artists GABOR CSAKANY – CATHY HAISO-YUN HSU PETER MONG Senior Animators DANIEL LAFRANCE – SEAN NEWTON NURANEE SHAW – NICK VALLINAKIS Animators DARREN BRERETON – MARVIN TABO ESTROPIA DONNA BROCKOPP – EILEEN MIDDELTON STAN CHIU – GREG STAINTON ANDY TOUGAS Lead Assistant SUSAN HILL Assistants DENISE BOUDREAU – MARY LEIER GERARD DE SOUZA – SEAN RIDGWAY LISA K. HARLTON – KAREN STEPHENSON DOT KAMINSKI – MARK TROMANS BRENTON WILKE Clean-Up Artists ROY JORGE GERONIMO – BRENT LOWRIE Inbetween Artists AMY DOLPHIN – TSYN LOW RICHARD FROSTE – PATTI MUNRO KRISTINA GRIESSER – PAUL PRISTIN CLAUDIA V. KEENE – NOREEN TAYLOR Effects Animators JAMES M. CLOW – RUSSELL HEYMAN Effects Animation Assistants PAUL JOHNSON – CHAD VAN DE KEERE Checking STEPHEN MACVITTIE Production Coordinators SAUCHING NG – TONY POWER Production Assistant GABRIELLE MORLEY WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LTD. Unit Animation Director IAN HARROWELL Production Manager TERRY SMITH Layout Directors ALEX NICHOLAS – JOHN HILL Layout Artists YOSH BARRY – DAVID SKINNER ABETH DE LA CRUZ – WEYLEN TSENG NICK PILL – FRANK WESSING Supervising Animators ANDREW COLLINS – KEVIN PEATY Animators SID AHERNE – PAUL MCADAM SIMON ASHTON – MAC MONKS DAVIDE BENVENUTI – RYAN O’LOUGHLIN ANDREW BROOKS – MARGARET PARKES SIMON BROWN – KRISTINA REAY ROGER CLARKE – DI RUDDER BERNARD DERRIMAN – GEORGINA SANTOS MORRIS LEE – MYKE SUTHERLAND PIETER LOMMERSE – RIZALDY VALENCIA KEVIN WOTTON Supervising Clean-Up Lead JANEY DUNN Clean-Up Co-Lead MICHAEL COMINO Clean-Up Artists ELI BRAGA – SONNY ESQUILLION DARYL BROUGHAM – MAX GUNNER LINDA CATCHLOVE – DAVID HARRISON KEVIN COMPTY – JEANETTE IMER ZHIQIANG DING – MICHAEL LESKE PETER EASTMENT – SUKHEE PARKES VIRGINA EASTMAN – JAMES SHAH CELINE ESNAULT – IDA WILSON NICOLE ZARUBIN Inbetween Supervisors DEBBIE CRAMB – AMANDA EARLE Inbetween Artists SILVIO ARLENGHI – MAMIE MIAO NOEL CLEARY – RICHARD PACE ANNA DIMEZZA – ADAM PARTON ENRIQUE GALLARDO – MARVIN PETILLA SERENA GEDDES – ANTHONY QUELCH JOHN HORVATH – TOM SCHYVENS ANNA JUKIC – DAMIEN SIMPER IAN LACEY – ADAM SMITH ALAN LAM – AARON STANNARD DANIEL LARKIN – SEAN STEINMULLER DANIELLE LATTA – RICHAD TREFRY Digital and Technical Manager DAN FORSTER Technical Director GARY PAGE Systems Manager MARTIN CADEN Assistant Systems Manager MATT JONES Animation Checkers/Compositors MARK EVANS – FERNANDO LETTERI ELIAS MACUTE Colour Styling JENNY NORTH X-Sheeting and Scan AMANDA ALLEN – CHRIS O’CONNER HELEN ORTH Digital Paint Crew JOHN BARRET – DANKA JELENKOWSKA MARGARET FORBES – SONJA KOLOWSKI AGNES FORSTER – ANIA KORNAKI BARRY HINES – CHRIS MCMANUS MURRAY SWIFT Digital Camera JOE BARREIROS EFX Supervisor ALEXS STADERMANN EFX Animators SEAN ASPINALL – ROWENA HAMLYN DEBORAH CAMERON – DARREN KEATING ROEHL DEGUZMAN – WARREN LIANG ADAM PHILLIPS Production Assistants ROBYN DRAYTON – AMY GREEN MARSHALL HUGHES Production Control ANNA FOX Head of Backgrounds BEVERLEY MACNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN – JERRY LIEW FELICE FERRER – VINCE JUNGSTEDT S. J. ZHENG CGI Modeling DEE LAWSON – MICHAEL LAWSON Coordinating Producer SCOTT LA BARGE Additional Layout TED COLLYER – TAPANI KNUUTILA JOANNE RICE Additional Backgrounds CARL SUTCLIFFE – CHRIS WREN Additional Backgrounds WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO. LTD. Additional BEAST Animation JEFF ASTOLFO – SCOTT COLLIE Additional Animators CLAIRE CANTLIE – CLAIRE DEZOETE GREG COURT – KEN MORRISSEY LILY DELL – JENS PINDAL Additional Animation CHUCK GAMMAGE ANIMATION INC. Additional BELLE Assistants MIKE HELMER – WERONIKA KAPELANSKA HONG QI Additional BEAST Assistants DEBORAH AHEE – DONALD KIM WAYNE LEE PACK Additional Assistants MELANIE ALLEN – KURT LEHMER CHITO ANG – KAY LOVETT VITTORIA BOLOGNA – AARON POWELL BRIAN CRESWICK – ERICH SALLOCH ROWENA CRUZ – JENNIFER SHERMAN HILARY DENNY – MARK THORNTON SON HYUNG-IM – TERESA TONNER KIYOSHI DANIEL KOHATSU – GREG WOODS LYNN YAMAZAKI Additional Clean-Up Artist NIGEL TULLY Additional Inbetween Artists JASON ABRAHAMS – DANIEL LAPOINTE STEVEN AHOLA – SHELLEY MCINTOSH JEFF AMEY – BILJANA MILICEVIC ROBERT BARTON – JOHN MOSS CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD – YU-HON NG GREG COLLINSON – CATHY SCHOCH BRIAN DEMOSKOFF – ALLEN SWERLING LUI FRANCISCO – TERESA TONNER DARREN GOEREE – ELLERY VAN DOOYEWEERT ARIEL VILLAVERDE Additional Coordinators AMY GOSMAN – JUNE LEE Additional Production Assistants AMEDEO DEPALMA – RAPHAEL QUIRINO DEBRA PUGH Additional Effects Animators BERT DENNISON – IAN MAH HILARY DENNY – MICHAEL MCKAY HONG KIM – RAY PANG BEVERLY LEHMAN – LEESA TYNAN Additional Effects Animation CHARACTER BUILDERS, INC. Additional Effects Assistant Animators ROB ARMSTRONG – GARY LAMBETH RYAN COYLE – CHARLENE LOGAN GLENN JEFFS – BILJANA MILICEVIC NATALIE GARCEAU-TURNER – KAREN CHURCH Additional Effects Inbetween Artists SUSAN DEL BIANCO – DEBRA PUGH MIKE LUNEY – CHRIS RICHARD SADAF MULTANI – ALLISON RYCKMAN MAUREEN OLSON – KAREN TREMBLAY Additional Checker ATHENA CHO Additional Pencil Test Operator MIKE THORPE Additional Editing PETER LONSDALE PETER JENNINGS Additional Voice Artists BOB BERGEN – RODGER BUMPASS JENNIFER DARLING – DEBI DERRYBERRY BILL FARMER – SHERRY LYNN MICKIE MCGOWAN – PHIL PROCTOR Post Production Supervisor STEPHEN SWOFFORD Editorial Consultant ROBERT FISHER, JR. Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Re-Recording Mixers ANDY D’ADDARIO RICHARD D. ROGERS MEL METCALFE Supervising Sound Editors LOUIS L. EDEMANN RONALD H. ENG Sound Editors ED FASSL RICK FRANKLIN LENNY GESCHKE M.P.S.E. HOWARD S.M. NEIMAN JEFF CLARK Assistant Sound Editor KEN MILLER Foley Artists ZAN BRUCE JOE SABELLA Foley Mixers LEE TINKHAM KARIN ROULO, C.A.S. Post Production Coordinators P.J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Production Accountant CHRISTOPHER GANDARA Digital Film Services DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. Title Design SUSAN BRADLEY Titles and Opticals BUENA VISTA IMAGING Color Timing DALE GRAHN Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES In Memory of MIKE BURGESS THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S COPYRIGHT © 1997 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSE OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Category:Credits